


Choose Me by Delmire fanart

by HazArt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Choose me, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazArt/pseuds/HazArt
Summary: Just a little fan art i did for delmire Choose Me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



> Hi y'all i got inspired by delmire fight scene on the fic Choose me and i did a little more modern Akihito fighting, i tried to absorb as much information and detail as possible, hope you guys like it!
> 
> This is a 2 part fanart part 1 is aki and part 2 is our man himself ^^

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28itcac)


End file.
